


Good Friend...

by 0verDrive



Series: Pokemon R-18 Oneshots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Day At The Beach, F/M, Swimming, Vaginal Sex, Wardrobe Malfuction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0verDrive/pseuds/0verDrive
Summary: A simple Y/N x SeleneThis story was originally an RP from me & SimplyhereforMemeChatsCheck Him/Her out:https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=account&s=profile&uname=SimplyhereforMemeChats
Relationships: Mizuki | Selene/Reader
Series: Pokemon R-18 Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727458
Kudos: 2





	Good Friend...

###  4:21 PM, Alola Beach 

Y/N & Selene went to the beach after training all afternoon."Watch out!" Y/N Said splashing water to her, she giggled and splashed back. "Cmon, you call that a splash?" Y/N teased. Y/N Slammed his hands down and large amounts of water splashed Selene so hard she fell backward.

"You ok?" Y/N says helping her up. "I'm fine, that was one hell of a splash!" She says cheerfully. She noticed Y/N starting at her weirdly "What's with the look?" She questioned, putting her hands on her waist.

"Uh... I think you want to look at your chest, Selene. You seem to be missing something" Y/N said pointing at her chest. Due to the splash that knocked over Selene, Her top was washed off once she fell into the water.

"Oh! D-Don't look Y/N!" Selene blurts out covering her chest with her hands, her face crimson red. Y/N turned around in a basic act of kindness "W-Well it must be around here somewhere"

After a few minutes of trying to find her Bikini, Y/N finds her bikini and threw it to her, She thanked him and slipped on her top "Say, Y/N you got a glimpse of my breasts right?" She asked nervously. Y/N nodded "Y-yeah... I have to say... they're quite nice..."

She didn't expect his response, "R-Really? Even though they're really small?" No one she ever met had appreciated her boobies. "Well, you should be proud! Some guys really like them small! Like... well... me..." With that sentence, Selene's confidence was heightened slightly.

She thanked Y/N and then kissed him on his cheek. "Well, um, it is getting kinda late. You wanna call it a day and head in?" Y/N suggested, the sun slowly setting behind the teens. Selene snuggled close to Y/N "Sure, back at your place?" Y/N puts his arm around her "Yeah, sure what do you want to do?" He asked.

Selene responded by groping his cock through his pants "How bout a reward being so nice to my tiny tits?~" "I'd love that~ Thanks Selene." 

}Timeskip{ __

After walking a few I'm they arrived at Y/N's house. Y/N unlocked the door and the two horny lovers went in and immediately made love with each other after the door had closed. Y/N took action first, kissing Selene passionately, both of their tongues danced awkwardly. Selene broke the kiss soon after.

"Fwaa, You sure know how to smooch a girl~"Then she slowly stroked his hardened penis through his shorts. "And you sure know how to get a boy excited~" With that Y/N roughly threw off her bikini, playing with her tiny tits. 

"Y-Y/N!, Ah!" She moaned, as her delicate, soft, succulent breasts get roughly toyed by Y/N's hands. "Shall we... head to the bed?" He asked, removing his hands from her breasts. Selene nodded, after climbing the stairs and walked into the bedroom. 

Y/N opened a drawer and pulled out a condom packet, he was going to rip it open but Selene wouldn't let him. "We'll do it raw~" She says, giving him a good nibble on his neck. "Taking quite the risk huh?" Y/N comments, giving Selene a good ass slapping, Selene gave a quiet moan in response. 

"Well, Why not go all out for your first time?" She says while crawling on the twin-sized bed, laying down missionary style, Y/N giggled and lowered his shorts & got on top of her, slowly teasing her with his tip. "Ready?" 

_She nodded and Y/N Slowly inserted his penis into her, he winced as her tight cavern brings a stream of pleasure. Then he reached her hymen, with a nod of confirmation he breaks her hymen and goes deeper._

__

"Ow, K-Kinda hurts, keep going."S-Sorry, I'll be gentler..." After apologizing to him, he continued to slowly insert himself until his base. "S-So tight! Though, I shouldn't be surprised" He barely able to say due to the tremendous pressure on his cock. 

__

"Holy shit! How big are you?-" She says overwhelmed with pleasure. "You're hitting my cervix with that thing!" "U-uh, I haven't measured it at all. Maybe 8 Inches" He replied, slightly confused. 

__

Selene lets out a sigh "How about we measure later, Just focus fucking my inexperienced cunt" "R-Right! Remember, tell me if I go too much." Y/N began hammering her pussy, Selene let out a cry of ecstasy as her vagina gets destroyed.

__

"Ah!, Oh!, Oh God!, Never thought having sex was this goooood~" "Don't st-stop!, This heaven!" Her tongue lolling out. He keeps up the pace, he decided to lean closer and kissed her their tounges awkwardly dancing with one another.

__

Selene breaks the kiss and makes a comment "Fwaa, Y-You definitely have done...this before, haven't you ha? Y/N grins "Believe it or not, this is my first time" Selene was dumbfounded, how can a virgin shag her so well before she could say anything, the familiar sensation of orgasm came eerily close.

__

"Y-Y/N! I'm Cumming!" She loudly proclaimed, not caring if anyone had heard her. "Cumming as well here!" Y/N shot his load into her womb. Both of the teens collapsed and laid there on the aftermath of their orgasm.

__

"How bout another round? Anal?" Selene suggested. "Sure, doggy style" as instructed, Selene laid down on all fours as Y/N aims his Cock at her back door. "A-Any lube?" "Only saliva" with that Y/N covered his fingers in his saliva and loosened her ass "A-ah!, Fair Warning, I've never played with my asshole" 

_"I'll keep that in mind" Y/N continued to loosen her asshole while she played with her clit. Once she was sufficiently lubed, he began to insert his cock into her. "Ack!...Jeez...It feels so much bigger!" She yelled._

_"Well... I assume that's because you never played with it before" Y/N says as his cock finally stops burrowing it through her asshole. "Ok...Move now please~" Selene pleaded, Y/N slowly moves in and out, massaging her ass, slapping it every so often._

"Fwaah!, Harder Y/N!" Selene Moaned, Her tongue loling out her mouth, Y/N happily obliged and rammed harder & faster than before. "I-Is this hard enough?" Selene responded by loud shrieks of pleasure. "T-THIS IS HEAVEN!"

Not long after Y/N ejaculates inside her tight rectum, Selene as well cums, spraying her sweet juices on Y/N's thighs & bedsheets. "I-I guess we're a couple now? Eh Y/N~?" Y/N blushes and looked away "I-I'll gladly have you as my mate..."

Selene smiles and pulls herself out, some cum dripping out of the stretched hole "Me too...I love you Y/N..."


End file.
